Hate
by Bad Sector
Summary: Janji, bisakah aku menepati semua janji itu? Apakah akan kutepati atau kuingkari?Dragon-Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Hate

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama

Pairing: Naruto x Grayfia

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Maaf, aku harus membunuhnya. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini. Namun ingatlah satu hal. Janganlah memaafkanku.

Warning: Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N: Fic ini author buat untuk memenuhi janji pada Blood D Cherry yang merequestnya. Gomen banget telat,dan kuharap kau menikmatinya. Karena hanya ini yang terpikir dikepala Newbie ini . ^_^. PS: mungkin kalian bertanyan bagaimana aku akan mengurusi fic lainnya. Jawabanku hanya satu. Percayalah kalau aku akan tetap mengurus fic fic tersebut meskipun akan memakai jadwal rutin dan bukan update kilat seperti biasanya. Untuk Jadwal updatenya akan aku tulis di profile nanti. Aku akan aktif dengan full disini sampai desember mungkin, mengingat aku sudah kelas 3 SMA dan akan menempuh ujian. Maka dari itu, nikmatilah updateanku sampai saat itu ^_^. **

Prolog: Kenanglah dan sakitlah karena itu

"Serang!" Teriak sekumpulan makhluk dengan sayap kelalawar menyerbu sebuah kastil yang sekarang sedang dibentengi oleh ribuan makhluk yang juga bersayap kelalawar. "Semuanya! Demi sumpah kita pada Maou Lucifer, kita akan mempertahankan kastil sampai kita musnah sampai jadi debu!" teriak sang jendral yang memiliki sayap delapan. "UWOH!" teriak mereka semua. "Bunuh para pengkhianat itu! Jika kita menghentikan perang sekarang, dendam kita akan kematian para Maou tidak akan terbalaskan!" teriaknya dengan nada lantang untuk membakar semangat para pasukannya yang kini sedang tidak sebanding jumlahnya.

Sementara itu

"Semuanya, kita harus akhiri perang ini. Kita harus menatap masa depan yang lebih baik! Kita tak bisa membiarkan dendam merajarela dan menghancurkan kaum kita!" teriak salah satu pemimpin mereka dengan nada berani. Pemimpin berambut merah tersebut kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya kearah kastil tersebut sebagai tanda simbolis untuk menyerang. "Maju!" teriaknya dengan nada garang.

"UWOOOHHH!" Para pasukan tersebut mengepakkan sayap mereka dan terbang melesat kearah katil tersebut. bagaikan perang bintang yang terjadi diluar angkasa. Terjadi berbagai macam tembakan yang mengandung energi sihir. Nampak para pasukan kavaleri dengan kuda mereka yang nampaknya menyerupai kuda iblis melaju menuju kastil tersebut dengan derap pangkah yang mengguncang bumi. Sementara itu, dari kastil tersebut terdapat ratusan pemana yang siap memanah para pasukan berkuda tersebut. "Tembak!" seru jendral pasukan tersebut sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan membuat panah panah tersebut beterbangan layaknya air hujan. Panah yang berwarna hitam tersebut menancap menembus baju besi para pasukkan tersebut.

"Arrggghhhh!" teriakan kematian terdengar dimana-mana. "Jleb!" panah berkekuatan magis tersebut menusuk setiap daging yang mampu mereka tembus dengan cepat. "Grak!" Nampak Ribuan tentara berkuda tersebut ditembak dadanya dengan ballista sampai membuat mereka terpental dari atas kuda dan mati dengan perut mengeluarkan isinya.

Sementara itu, dari udara para iblis menembakkan sihir ditahan dengan menggunakan sihir penahan dari atap kastil. Nampak para musuh berupaya mati matian mempertahanakan kastil tersebut.

Sementara itu, datang seorang pria dengan wajah rupawan dengan rambut panjang berwarna perak menatap medang perang yang kurang menguntungkan mereka. "Sirzechs, kau harus membuat untuk bertindak apa sekarang. Pasukan kita akan habis kalau kita menyerang mereka dengan cara frontal seperti ini. " kata orang tersebut dengan nada serius.

"Cih!" orang bernama Sirzechs tersebut mendecih tidak suka. "Aku benar-benar tidak mau memakai cara kotor itu" kata Sirzechs dengan nada tidak suka. "Maaf, tapi Cuma itulah satu-satunya cara agar mereka mau menyerahkan kastil terakhir ini. Ingatlah, kita berempat secara paksa menyerbu kesini tanpa persiapan dan kita juga sedang terdesak." Kata orang tersebut dengan nada datarnya.

"Ajuka! Meskipun ini perang, tapi aku tidak mau menggunakan cara kejam nan keji seperti itu" kata Sirzechs dengan nada marah. "Lebih baik aku mati sekarang dimedan perang" kata Sirzechs dengan nada kesal sambil berlari kencang menuju medan perang sambil menggumpalkan energi legendaris yang didapatkan lewat perkawinan dengan klan Bael. Apalagi kalau bukan Power of Destruction.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Sirzechs sambil menembakkan Power of Destructionnya kearah para pemanah tersebut. "Duarr!" sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi dibagian atas menara kastil tersebut dan memberi kesempatan pada para pasukkannya yang sudah berkurang banyak untuk maju merangsek lebih dekat.

"Terima lagi!" katanya sambil menembakkan sinar tersebut. "Ohok!" sebelum sinar tersebut berhasil ditembakkan, Sirzechs sudah jatuh terduduk karena memuntahkan banyak darah. "Sial! Kenapa sekarang!" batinnya dengan nada kesal. "Terima ini! Pengkhianat!" teriak salah satu iblis yang keluar dari kastil mencoba untuk memenggal kepala Sirzechs.

"Zrat!" Sebuah pedang hitam memotong kepala iblis tersebut sampai lepas dari badannya."Hmm, kelihatannya kau butuh bantuan" kata seseorang dengan rambut coklat cepak pendek sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Falbium" katanya sambil menyeka darah dimulutnya. "Tak kusangka serangan cepat kita setelah menjatuhkan Lucifaad dan langsung menjatuhkan kastil milik Lucifuge sesusah ini" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau harusnya tahu, klan satu ini amat kuat!" kata Falbium sambil menangkis setiap serangan yang mengarah kepada mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya kau mundur dan sisakan padaku, dari antara kita berempat, yang paling memenuhi kondisi untuk bertarung hanya aku" kata Falbium sambil berlari kedepan dan menembakkan sihir berupa tembakan berbentuk naga api kearah kastil tersebut. "Tidak! Aku masih bisa bertarung!" teriak Sirzechs dengan nada kesal sambil menembakkan Power oif Destructionnya.

Ajuka yang melihat situasi yang masih kurang menguntungkan bagi mereka lalu memutuskan untuk menggunakan senjata pamungkasnya. Ajuka lalu mundur agak jauh dari tempat tersebut sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Ctak!"

"Sring!" muncullah seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan memiliki mata biru namun mata indah tersebut memiliki kesan hampa akan kehidupan. "Ada apa tuan memanggilku" tanyanya dengan nada tanpa emosi dan amat suram. Ajuka yang melihatnya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada orang tersebut. "Bunuhlah orang ini bagaimanapun caranya dan lemparkan kepalanya keluar kastil." Kata Ajuka dengan nada datar karena dia juga tidak suka dengan cara ini namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ornag tersebut memperhatikan gambar tersebut dan kemudian mengganguk. "Ini adalah misi terakhirku bersama denganmu" katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm" Ajuka mengganguk dengan terpaksa. Dia tahu bayaran untuk ini adalah sesuatu yang mahal. "Inilah tugas terakhirku padamu sebagai bidakmu, Ajuka Astaroth" katanya sambil mengepakkan sepasang sayap naga berwarna hitam dan mengilang seperti bayangan gabur.

"Tap tap tap" sosok tersebut berjalan disebuah lorong berwarna abu-abu menuju sebuah cahaya. "Sret" dari genggaman kosongnya muncullah sebuah pedang berwarna hitam berlumuran darah serta berkarat yang entah sudah berapa nyawa melayang karena sabetan pedang terkutuk tersebut. "Tep" langkah kakinya berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya yang ternyata masih ada terenyuh sedikit.

"Jangan takut, semua ini akan berakhir" kata seorang pria tua berambut putih kepada anak gadisnya yang masih tampak berumur 15 tahun yang memiliki rambut perak serta paras ayu. "Benarkah ayah?" tanyanya pada sang ayah. "Benar" kata sang ayah dengan sebuah kebohongan besar. Dirinya tahu bahwa akhir hidupnya sudah akan tiba. Sekuat apapun dia bertahan musuh tetap ,memiliki support untuk melanjutakan serangan tersebut. Dia sekarang hanya mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan putrinya semata wayang ini.

"Tep" sosok pirang tersebut muncul dengan pakaian bermotif seperti seorang assassin dengan pedang berdarahnya yang masih setia ditentengnya. "Siapa kau!" teriak pria tua tersebut sambil melindungi putrinya. "Wush!" dengan sigap sosok pirang tersebut melesat kesamping pria tersebut dan menghantamkan tendangannya kemuka pria tua itu. "Bruakh!" Pria tua tersebut tertendang menghantam tembok aula tersebut. Sementara sang gadis kecil tersebut bergegas menghampiri sang ayah.

"Ayah!" teriaknya dengan nada sedih. "Kau! Jangan sentuh ayahku!" katanya sambil menembakkan sihir berbentuk tombak es kearah pemuda tersebut. "Trank!" "Trank!" "Trank!" "Trank!" "Trank!" "Trank!" tombak tersebut ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pemuda tersebut. dan "Duakh!" pemuda tersebut menghantam gadis tersebut dengan kakinya sampai terpental menabrak tembok. "Ukh!" sang gadis pingsan sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Siapa kau?!" teriak pria tua tersebut sambil mencoba berdiri. "Grak!" baju perang pria tua itu dicengkram dengan erat oleh pemuda tersebut. "Aku hanyalah sebuah kesalahan" katanya dengan nada dingin. "Ukh!" pria tua itu memuntahkan darah lagi, tampaknya dia telah terluka lebih dahulu sebelum ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan nada nanar.

"Hanya kematianmu" kata sang pemuda sambil menatap nanar orang tersebut. Bukannya ketakutan wajah si pria tua malah tampak seperti menemukan suatu jawaban yang dia cari. "Hmmp, kau boleh bunuh aku, aku tahu. Pria tua sepertiku sudah bersumpah sampai mati pada Maou lama. Tapi, kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku ini" katanya dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes dari matanya.

Pemuda itu mendelik mendengarnya. "Kau mau tawar menawar denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada dinginnya. "Tidak, aku memohon" katanya dengan nada lirih. "Kudengarkan" jawab pemuda tersebut sambil tetap mencekik orang tersebut. "Kumohon, jagalah putriku. Dialah milikkun satu-satunya yang paling berharga. Dia tidak tahu apa apa. Kumohon" katanya dengan air mata berlinang. Sementara itu, sang gadis telah tersadar. "Ayah…." Katanya dengan nada lirih.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian mendecih tak suka dan kemudian mengarahkan sang ayah pada gadis tersebut. "Pak tua, kuterima dosa ini" katanya sambil menebaskan pedang karatannya kekepala pria tua tersebut. "Zrasshhh!" seperti sebuah gerakan slow motion. Kepala orang tersebut terjatuh dengan perlahan ketanah dihadapan sang anak. Tampak senyum tipis terukir dari wajah pria tersebut.

Sementara sang gadis menatap kosong kepala sang ayah yang menggelinding dihadapannya. "AYAH!" teriaknya dengan nada amat memilukan. Sementara semua pasukan dikastil tersebut sibuk melawan para musuh dari luar. Kemudian sang gadis menatap dengan penuh kebencian pemuda didepannya tersebut. "KAU!" katanya sambil melemparkan tombak es yang mampu ditangkis layaknya mainan anak-anak oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Wush!" sang pemuda dengan cepat berada didepan sang gadis sembari mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya. "Bunuh saja aku!" teriak sang gadis dengan nada keras sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi tangan pemuda itu. "BUNUH AKU!" teriaknya makin menggila. "Gyut!" pemuda itu menguatkan cengjramannya. "Akh! S-sakit T-tolong…." Kata sang gadis yang suaranya makin melemah. Pemuda itu lalu menatap nanar sang gadis. "Kau terlalu dimanjakan oleh kehidupan. Banyak orang berjuang untuk hidup dan sekarang kau meminta untuk mati segitu mudahnya. Dengar anak ingusan, dengan memandang kepala ayahmu aku akan membiarkanmu hidup didunia ini. Jika kau tidak punya tujuan hidup, maka akan kuberikan tujuan hidup padamu sekarang. Carilah dan bunuhlah aku. Tataplah wajah ini selama mungkin dan ingatlah aku" kata pemuda tersebut.

Sang anak gadis menatap dalam-dalam mata Sapphire tersebut. bukan karena cinta melainkan rasa benci. Benci teramat sangat pada sepasang mata biru tersebut. "Bukh!" sebuah pukulan menghantam perut gadis itu dan membuat sang gadis pingsan seketika. Pemdua itu kemudian memanggul sang gadis seperti beras dan menenteng kepala pria tua tersebut dengan disertai langkah lurusnya menuju bagian depan sebuah balkon kastil.

"Ctak!" dengan satu jentikkan jarinya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Kemudian dia melempar kepala pria tua tersebut ketanah dan membuat para musuh terkejut melihat pemimpin mereka telah terbunuh. "Sirzechs!" Teriak pemuda tersebut sambil melempar sang gadis dari atas balkon. Dengan menyisipkan sebuah surat yang dibuat memakai sihirnya. Sirzechs yang dipanggil menoleh dan membulat matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut perak dilempar dari atas balkon. "Wush!" dengan Sigap Sirzechs menangkapnya. Sementara itu,sang pelempar telah menghilang dari balkon tersebut. meninggakalkan tangisan kekalahan serta teriakan riuh kemenangan diarena tersebut.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Nampak disebuah kamar seorang gadis berambut perak sedang menatap tanpa emosi dengan kedua mata indahnya seolah dunia telah berakhir . "Kriet" kemudian muncullah seorang pemuda berambut merah menemuinya. "Kau sudah baikkan?" tanyanya dengan nada seramah mungkin. "…." Tidak ada respon dari sang gadis. Pemuda tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan serba salah. Dirinya mencoba mengingat surat yang dia temukan ditubuh gadis tersebut. "Jagalah dia agar tetap hidup" begitulah isi pesan singkat kaya makna yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda tersebut. "Naruto…" geramnya karena dia mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ajuka yang ,melihatnya dari pintu kamar hanya menatap iba sang gadis. Dia telah jadi korban dari kejamnya sebuah kehidupan. Akhirnya sang gadis membuka mulutnya dan mencoba bersuara. "Aku harus…" katanya dengan singkat. Sirzechs yang mendengarnya menjadi penasaran. "Aku harus membunuhnya…." Katanya dengan nada dingin bukan main disertai matanya yang nanar. "Hiks… AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH ORANG TERSEBUT!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang meleleh dari mata indahnya. "Tenanglah!" Kata Sirzechs sambil menenangkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Grep!" Sirzechs lalu memeluk gadis itu dan tentunya gadis tersebut merontah, namun Sirzechs tak mau melepas dan maikn mengeratkan pelukkannya . "Tenanglah, kalau kau ingin menangis menangislah sepuasmu.. ini juga salah kami" kata Sirzechs dengan nada lirih. Sang gadis lalu melemah dan menangis sekerasnya dengan nada memiluhkan membelah kesunyian.

Sementara itu, dari sebuah dimensi, sesosok pemuda tersebut hanya menatap datar tanpa emosi pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya tersebut. "Tep" sementara itu, sebuah langkah kaki menghampirinya. "Apakah kau serius bergabung denganku?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan nada datar. "Tentu, akulah orang bodoh pertama yang berada disini" kata pemuda tersebut dengan nada tanpa emosinya. "Menarik, tak kusangka Slavic Dragon sepertimu sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini" kata sosok tersebut dengan nada tak beremosi juga. "Andai kau tahu. Aku adalah makhluk yang tidak diterima dimanapun" kata pemuda tersebut sambil berjalan malas. "Hm, kau benar juga, Naruto" balas orang tersebut sambil berjalan mengikuti pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut dari belakang

TBC

**Sekian prolog kali ini. Author akan mengusahakan fic ini update ****2 minggu**** sekali. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Hate

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama

Pairing: Naruto x Grayfia

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Janji, bisakah aku menepati semua janji itu? Apakah akan kutepati atau kuingkari?

Warning: Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N:** **Entah ada apa sama author sampai author mengupdate cerita satu ini lebih cepat. Anggep aja bonus deh hahaha tapi jadwal updatenya tetep sama kayak di profil. Mungkin kalian bakal tanya "Kok beda ama LN ya? Untuk chap ini. Namanya juga kreasi hahaha. Kebetulan author udah sampai volume 12 baca LN DxD jadi anggap aja ini usaha mengeluarkan "ide" hahaha. Selamat menikmati! ^_^**

Chapter 1: Kekuatan sebuah janji

Disebuah tempat

"Wush!" angin malam menerpa lembut surai kuning dari seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk melayang diudara bersama dengan seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dibelakangnya. Mata biru langitnya tampak memandang nanar pada apa yang berada didepan matanya.

"Aku merasa lemah" katanya sambil melihat telapak tangan kanannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya sang gadis yang berada disampingnya dengan nada penasaran namun tanpa emosi terpancar dari wajah cantik tersebut.

"Kekuatanku, kekuatan yang bersumber dari janji telah mulai meredup" balas pemuda kuning tersebut sambil mencoba mengepakkan sepasang sayap hitamnya. "Aku harus membuat kontrak lagi" katanya sembari mencoba berdiri.

"Kau bisa memakan ularku jika ingin memperoleh kekuatan" balas sang gadis sambil mengeluarkan ular hitam dari ujung jarinya dan memberikannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak" tolak sang pemuda dengan nada tak bersemangat. "Aku harus mencarinya dengan caraku sendiri. Mendapatkan kekuatan darimu adalah sebuah penghinaan bagiku" Seraya dengan terlontarnya kata-kata tersebut, pemuda itu menghilang dalam kabut.

Sang gadis yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tetap arogan seperti dulu". Sang gadis kemudian menghilang dari pandangan dengan melompati sebuah celah yang muncul dilangit.

Sementara itu

Disuatu tempat, nampak seorang wanita sedang berjalan dengan senang dengan anaknya. Sang anak yang masih berpenampilan layaknya anak kecil dengan gembira memegangi tangan sang ibu.

"Kaa-san, apakah Tou-san akan pulang malam ini?" tanya sang anak dengan nada riang.

Sang ibu yang mendengar pertanyaan anaknya hanya tersenyum melihat wajah anaknya. "Hmm, mungkin tidak. Namun tou-san pasti akan pulang nanti dan mengajak kita bermain bersama" Sang ibu mengatakan dengan jujur sembari menawarkan penawaran menggiurkan pada anaknya.

"Sungguhkah?" tanya sang anak dengan wajah berharap.

"Ya, setelah ayahmu menyelesaikan urusannya dia pasti akan kembali" kata Sang ibu dengan wajah cerah.

"Hmm!" sang anak menganguk senang. "sayap Hitam Tou-san tak mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh orang-orang jahat" kata sang anak dengan wajah optimis,

Sementara sang ibu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sembari mengajak anaknya pulang kerumah. "Ayo, Akeno. Kita pulang" kata sang ibu sambil menarik anaknya dengan perlahan. "Hmm!" balas sang anak.

Namun, nampaknya kebahagiaan itu hanya berjalan sebentar.

"Wush!" muncullah beberapa orang dengan dengan pakaian hitam. Sang ibu yang melihatnya langsung memegang erat tangan anaknya sembari mencoba berlari dari situ.

"Sial! Kenapa para Praktisi itu mengejarku?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Srak!" ketika wanita itu mencoba kabur kesebuah gang, nampaklah beberapa orang serupa menghadangnya dan meneriakinya.

"Shuri Himejima! Serahkan dirimu baik-baik! Serahkan anak itu! Kami harus membunuhnya! Orang tuamu sudah tidak tahan melihatmu bersama malaikat terkutuk itu!" teriak mereka dengan nada mengancam sambil mengeluarkan berbagai sihir dan mencoba menembakkannya kearah sang anak.

"Jrash!"

Shuri dengan sigap menggunakan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat sang anak.

"Ohok!" darah keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara sang anak membulatkan matanya karena melihat ibunya yang dalam kondisi yang menurut siapapun yang melihat akan berkata bahwa wanita itu pasti akan mati.

"Kaa-san!" gadis kecil itu berteriak dengan air mata yang berlinang. "Tou-san! Mana tou-san! Tolong kami!" teriak gadis kecil itu dengan nada sedih. Saying, teriakan tersebut tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Mungkin…..

"Sial! Kita malah membunuh Shuri! Kalau begini kita bunuh anak itu baru kita bunuh Keluarga Shuri!" kata salah satu dari mereka yang nampak panik karena tindakan nekat Shuri yang membuat semua rencana busuk mereka pudar.

"Ukh!" Shuri dengan kesadaran yang tersisa mencoba memeluk erat sang anak. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan menyadari bahwa nyawanya sudah berada diujung tanduk, Shuri mulai bergumam dengan pelan. "Tolong…"

"Tek!" Mata Shuri membulat. Nampak sebuah ingatan masuk kekepalanya.

[Mindscape]

Shuri kini berada disebuah ruangan putih nan kosong. Perlahan, muncullah sebuah kabut abu-abu dan muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang didalamnya dan menatap datar Shuri yang masih terluka berat.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tawar pemuda itu.

Shuri mengganguk pelan mendengarnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang berisi semacam kontrak dan mengarahkannya pada Shuri.

"Aku tak mungkin menyembuhkanmu yang hampir mati, namun aku mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu pada anakmu. Pikirkan saja apa yang kau mau dank au akan membuat perjanjian denganku." Kata pemuda tersebut sambil menatap Shuri yang masih terdiam.

"Baiklah" kata Shuri dengan senyum lemah. "Sret!" sebuah tulisan muncul dan berisi perjanjian antara dia dengan pemuda itu. "Hmm, baiklah. Dengan janji yang kau ikat denganku, Shuri Himejima. Kau telah mengikat janji denganku, sang Slavic Dragon. Akan kupenuhi janjimu ini. Sekarang kau dapat pergi dengan tenang" kata sang pemuda itu sembari berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut dan Shuri perlahan memudar disana.

[End Mindscape]

"Ukh!" Shuri membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa ia masih hidup namun dia sadar bahwa lukanya masih ada dan kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"Tep!" Seorang pemuda pirang dengan pedang karatannya berdiri didepan Shuri yang masih memeluk anaknya. Pemuda itu menoleh sebentar pada Shuri dan kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya pada para praktisi itu.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang terkejut melihat orang tersebut mucul secara tiba-tiba dari ketiadaan.

Pemuda itu Cuma menatap datar mereka semua. "Aku Cuma memenuhi janjiku saja" katanya dengan nada tak beremosi yang biasa dia gunakan. "Wush!" pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat sebuah angin tebasan yang amat kuat dari pedang tebasannya.

"Arrghhh!" para praktisi tersebut terpental dengan tubuh tercincang-cincang karena angin tersebut.

Para praktisi yang lain ketakutan melihat bahwa separuh dari mereka musnah hanya karena tebasan tersebut. "Kau jangan remehkan kami!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil menembakkan sihir berbentuk petir kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Grep!" petir tersebut dengan mudah ditangkapnya dan dibalikkan mereka dengan tenaga puluhan kali lipat lebih kuat. "Argghh!" semua praktisi tersebut musnah hanya dengan serangan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Hmm, manusia bodoh" komentar dingin sang pemuda sambil berjalan menghampiri Shuri yang semakin kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Shuri Himejima, permintaan pertamamu telah kukabulkan. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu selanjutnya." Kata sang pemuda dengan menatap dingin sang anak yang terus berada dipelukkan ibunya.

"Ukh!" Shuri mencoba berbicara namun nampaknya ia begitu keras berjuang untuk melontarkan kata-katanya. "Ake…no…. Sekarang… kau… bersama… Nii…..-san….. ini….ya" kata Shuri yang perlahan mengeluarkan air mata sambil memeluk erat anaknya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya mau bersama Kaa-san!" balas Akeno yang menangis keras melihat sang ibu yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

Shuri yang mendengarnya mencoba memarahi anaknya meskipun tenaganya dan nyawanya juga hampir lunas. "Akeno! Kamu jangan nakal ya… "Ohok!"….. Kamu harus tetap hidup….. Kalau kamu saying sama Kaa-san…. Maka turuti kata Kaa-san…." Shuri mencoba memaksakan dirinya sambil menatap tajam anaknya yang lebih terlihat seperti tatapan orang sekarat.

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan ibunya Cuma dapat menatap kosong sang ibu yang nampak sudah amat lemah kondisinya. "Baik! Aku tidak ingin membuat Kaa-san sedih!" kata Akeno dengan senyum lebar meskipun air matanya mengalir deras.

Shuri yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Grep!" Shuri memeluk sang anak untuk kali terakhir dan mencium kening sang anak. "Jangan nakal dan merepotkan Nii-san itu ya, jangan mudah menyerah dan cengeng serta makanlah secara teratur" nasihat sang ibu sambil menatap lekat sang anak.

Akeno hanya dapat mengganguk mantap dengan air mata yang mengalir seperti sungai.

Shuri menatap sang pemuda sambil menyerahkan sang anak. "Kumohon jagalah dia, dia tidak akan aman jika bersama ayahnya, aku hanya bisa mempercayakan dia padamu meskipun aku tak tahu siapa kau. Dia adalah milkku yang paling berharga" kata Shuri dengan wajah lemah dan kemudian menyerahkan Akeno kecil kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap datar Shuri. "Tenang, selama kontrak kita tercipta maka akan kupenuhi kontrak itu" balas sang pemuda tanpa emosi. "Grep!" pemuda tersebut mulai mengepakkan sayap hitam yang lebih nampak seperti sayap naga dan memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Itu mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!" teriak para praktisi yang baru datang memberi bantuan pada Kolega mereka. "Ukh!" Shuri mencoba berdiri dan menerjang kehadapan mereka. "KALIAN JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU!" teriaknya sambil mencoba menyerang mereka dengan tinju yang sudah pasti tak ada lagi tenaganya itu.

"Jrash!" sebuah pedang menusuk dada Shuri dan menghantarkan pukulan terakhir yang mengirim wanita itu menuju kematiannya.

"KAA-SAN!" teriak Akeno kecil yang sudah berada dilangit dan dalam dekapan pemuda tersebut. Sementara sang pemuda nampak mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut matanya. "Grep!" pemuda tersebut mempererat pelukkannya pada anak kecil itu.

"Shuri, kuterima kepercayaanmu"

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Disebuah rumah di kota Kuoh

"Akeno, sudah pagi. Waktunya kamu berangkat sekolah" sebuah suara pria lembut membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya disebuah ranjang.

"Hmm?" sang gadis yang bernama Akeno itu pun bangun dan menatap orang yang membangunkannya. "Ohayou Nii-san" katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menatap ramah gadis tersebut. "Ayo bangun, hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah." Kata sang kakak pada Akeno.

"Umm!" balas Akeno sambil memberikan anggukan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menikmati sarapan bersama sambil berbicara ringan layaknya seorang adik dan kakak.

"Akeno…" sang kakak menghentikan pembicaraan sejenak. "Aku akan pergi dari sini untuk waktu yang lama" kata kata tersebut terucap dan membuat Akeno yang bersemangat menikmati rotinya menghentikan makannya dan menatap tak percaya pada sang kakak.

"K-kenapa?! Nii-san akan meninggalkanku lagi?!" tanya Akeno dengan nada panik dan mulai nampak sedikit air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Apakah Nii-san akan meninggalkanku seperti Kaa-san?" tanya Akeno dengan nada panik yang bertambah.

"Tidak, aku akan menemuimu nanti. Secara jujur aku juga terpaksa melakukan ini karena kontraku dengan salah satu orang kembali aktif." Jelas Naruto sambil menatap Akeno

"Siapa?" tanya Akeno dengan nada tak suka.

"Ophis" jawab Pemuda itu dengan nada tenang.

"!" Akeno terkejut mendengar nama yang legendaries tersebut. "Nii-san, apakah Nii-san bekerja untuknya?" tanya Akeno dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak, aku Cuma memasang kontrak dengannya. Dan aku harus memenuhinya" jawab pemuda itu. "Aku juga telah memiliki solusi untuk siapa yang akan melindungimu kelak" kata pemuda tersebut sambil memunculkan sebuah kabut dan dari kabut tersebut nampaklah seorang pria tampan dengan rambut merah crimson yang menatap pemuda yang masih duduk itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Naruto…." Desis pemuda merah itu dengan nada tak senang.

"Sirzechs" balas pemuda bernama Naruto itu tanpa emosi.

Akeno yang melihat orang tersebut langsung siaga. Dimatanya, pemuda merah itu punya kekuatan diluar akal sehat yang membuat dia nampak amat berbahaya.

"Sirzechs, kuserahkan dia padamu" kata Naruto dengan nada tanpa emosinya pada Sirzechs yang masih menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku tahu itu. Namun, kemana lagi kau kali ini?!" tanya Sirzechs dengan amarah yang amat besar. "Kau sudah membuat orang lain menangis sedih karena ulahmu waktu itu! Kau tidak tahu seberapa dalam luka yang kau torehkan pada-" "Stop" Naruto memasang telapak tangannya didepan Sirzechs dengan tatapan tajam.

"Urusan itu adalah urusanmu dan Ajuka. Aku hanya memenuhi janji Ajuka dan ayah gadis itu. Janji adalah janji" balas Naruto sembari berjalan menghampiri Akeno.

"Akeno, kita berpisah sekarang" kata Naruto sambil menatap ramah Akeno.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Nii-san! Aku ingin-" "Buk!" sebuah pukulan menghantam perut Akeno."Aku tidak pergi lama, janganlah cengeng" kata Naruto sambil menangkap Akeno yang kehilangan kesadaran secara perlahan.

"Nii…san….Jahat" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum lemah dan kemudian pingsan dipelukan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian menghampiri Sirzechs sembari menyerahkan Akeno.

"Sirzechs, jaalah dia. Tak apa menjadikan dia iblis. Namun tetaplah buat dia hidup. Dia adalah janjiku dengan Shuri. Aku mengawasimu dari jauh, jadi jangan macam-macam" ancam Naruto sembari menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ukh!" Sirzechs tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena melihat Naruto yang masih prima. "Naruto, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu" katanya sembari membawa Akeno bersamanya dan kemudian mengilang.

"Semoga ini yang terbaik"

Beberapa hari setelah itu

Disebuah wilayah didataran China

"Arrrggghhhhh!" sebuah jeritan pilu menyeruak dari sebuah hutan.

"Jleb!" seorang pemuda dengan pakaian hitam sedang memegang tombaknya yang menusuk dada seorang iblis dan membuat iblis tersebut sirna.

"Hmm" pemuda tersebut tersenyum puas menatap hasil tersebut.

"Tombak suci ini memang hebat" kata pemuda tersebut sembari mengetuk tombak tersebut dibahu kanannya.

"Wush!" Nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning berdiri dibelakang orang tersebut.

Pemuda bertombak itu lalu menoleh kebelakang begitu menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda tersebut pada pemuda berambut kuning dibelakangnya yang disinari terang rembulan.

"Cao Cao, bergabunglah dengan Khaos Brigade. Impianmu akan terpenuhi disana" kata pemuda kuning tersebut dengan nada datar.

Pemuda bernama Cao Cao itu menautkan alisnya dan merasa bingung denga perkataan lawan bicaranya itu. "Khaos Brigade? Impian? Kau jangan bercanda" katanya sambil menatap remeh orang didepannya.

"kelihatannya ini lebih memerlukan otot daripada otak" komentar pemuda kuning tersebut sembari mengeluarkan pedang berkaratnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Cao Cao

"!" Cao Cao terkejut bukan main dan bersiaga dengan tombak didepan dadanya. "Duakh!" Namun, sebuah tendangan keras menghantam pipi Cao Cao yang masih lengah tersebut.

"True Longinus ya? Aku lumayan takut pada benda itu. Namun aku lebih takut pada diriku dan Samael" komentar pemuda kuning itu sambil menatap remeh lawannya yang nampaknya merasakan efek luar biasa dari tendangan yang biasa tersebut.

"Ukh! Sialan kau…." Desisnya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya."Balance Breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine!" teriak pemuda tersebut dan diikuti keluarnya tujuh buah bola cahaya yang berada dibelakang punggungnya dan pemuda tersebut mengarahkan salah satu bolanya kearah pemuda kuning dihadapannya.

"Terima ini! Chatsuka Ratana!" teriaknya sembari mengarahkan bola tersebut menuju pedang pemuda tersebut.

"Trang!" bola cahaya tersebut ditangkis dengan pedang tersebut. Mata Cao Cao membulat tak percaya. "T-tak mungkin! Chatsuka Ratana harusnya mampu menghancurkan senjata!" katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sayangnya ini bukan senjata, ini adalah tekadku" balas pemuda kuning tersebut sembari melesat dan mengayunkan benda yang ternyata bukan pedang itu kepada Cao Cao.

"Jrash!" sebuah luka menganga terbuka dan membuat Cao Cao keluar dari mode Balance Breakernya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Cao Cao tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dia hadapai kini.

"Kau masih hijau. Kau hanya bergantung pada tombakmu, jika aku memisahkanmu dari tombak itu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada memojokkan.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Cao Cao yang mulai ketakutan.

"Namaku Naruto. Jangan takut, dengan latihan kau akan menjadi kuat dan mungkin lebih kuat dariku" kata Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah gulungan kontrak.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Cao Cao dengan nada tak percaya.

"Benar, sebagai manusia aku Cuma melihat bahwa kau baru mengeluarkan tujuh persen potensimu. Manusia pada umumnya hanya mengeluarkan dua puluh lima persen potensinya dengan hambatan berupa usia mereka yang pendek. Pertanyaanku, mungkinkah kau mencapai seratus persen?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Cao Cao dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Cao Cao merasa sebuah tantangan diarahkan padanya. "Aku akan menjawab tantanganmu!" kata Cao Cao dengan wajah bersemangat sembari menerima gulungan Naruto.

"Akan kubuktikan kamampuan dan potensi manusia!" teriaknya dengan lantang sembari membuka gulungan Naruto.

"Selamat datang di Khaos Brigade"

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 1 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Hate**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Pairing: Naruto x Grayfia**

**Rated: M (jaga-jaga)**

**Summary: Janji, bisakah aku menepati semua janji itu? Apakah akan kutepati atau kuingkari?**

**Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, Miss-Typo, violence, gore,etc.**

Chapter 2 : Aku kembali

"Arrgghh!" Sebuah rintihan rasa sakit menyeruak di sebuah lapangan sekolah. Langit di atasnya kini terlapisi semacam pelindung berbentuk kubah Kristal. Tampaknya terjadi semacam pertempuran di sana.

"Hahaha! Ini tidak menarik! Apakah ini kekuatan seorang adik Maou?" Sebuah tanya bercampur sinisme terlontar dari mulut seorang pria yang duduk santai di atas singgasana melayang miliknya. Mata merahnya seolah menampakkan kesan bosan teramat sangat karena ada rasa tak terpuaskan dihatinya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Kokabiel!" Umpatan kesal terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjangnya. Jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk tepat kearah sosok di atasnya. Giginya nampak saling bergesekkan antara atas dan bawah karena kekesalan dalam dirinya.

"Ukh!" Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut coklat berdiri secara perlahan. Pergelangan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari tepi mulutnya. Kedua matanya hanya fokus kepada sosok Kokabiel sekarang. Perlahan dia mulai berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah di depannya.

Grep!

"Buchou, gunakan [Transfer] milikku untuk meningkatkan kekuatan serangmu." Pemuda ini menggengam erat tangan si gadis berambut merah dengan erat. Sedikit nampak semburat merah di pipi sang gadis. Namun, mereka kembali fokus pada lawan mereka, Kokabiel.

"Issei-kun…" Gadis ini bergumam sesaat melihat keberanian pemuda satu itu.

"Hahaha! Ini menarik sekali. Sekiryuutei! Rias Gremory! Kuberikan kalian kesempatan untuk menyerangku sekarang. Aku tidak akan bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat ini." Pria bernama Kokabiel ini nampaknya merasakan sebuah hal menarik akan dipersembahkan oleh dua orang tersebut. Dirinya sekarang tidak memperdulikan lagi sosok lain di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Kau…" Pemuda itu mendecih kesal karena merasa direndahkan akibat pernyataan semacam itu. Akan tetapi, dirinya juga sadar ini merupakan salah satu kesempatan untuk membalas serangan orang itu.

"Issei-san." Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak khawatir melihat kedua orang di garis depan itu. Hatinya merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan sesuatu namun dia tak tahu apa itu.

Grep!

Sebuah gengaman tepukan pelan dirasakan oleh gadis tersebut di kedua sisi bahunya. Hal ini membuatnya menoleh kesamping kanan dan kirinya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menepuknya.

"Kiba-san, Koneko-san." Gadis tersebut menatap kedua orang di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tenanglah, Asia. Aku yakin Buchou dan Issei-kun pasti bisa. Lagipula ada Akeno-san serta kita yang juga akan membantu." Kiba seolah berhasil menghilangkan kegundahan Asia.

"Ha'i." Asia tersenyum lemah mendengar hal itu.

"Buchou, ayo maju." Issei menarik tangan gadis berambut merah itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Dirinya seolah mendapat kekuatan misterius jika bersama gadis tersebut. tanpa ragu dia terus berjalan menghampiri Kokabiel.

[Boost!]

Setiap langkah kakinya terus diselingi dengan bunyi mekanik tadi. Hal ini juga menandakan peningkatan kekuatan ditubuhnya. Sementara itu, rekan mereka hanya bisa cemas sembari memasang pose waspada untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Kokabiel main curang.

'ya, sudah penuh!' pemuda itu merasakan semacam ledakkan energi didalam tubuhnya. Inilah yang dia tunggu! Sebuah kekuatan untuk melawan musuh dihadapannya itu.

"Buchou, terimalah ini!" bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tadi, tubuh pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura kehijauan. Aura tersebut perlahan merambat ketubuh gadis merah disampingnya secara cepat.

[Transfer!]

"Ah~" gadis itu mendesah karena aliran tenaga yang mengalir kedalam tubuhnya itu. Perlahan semacam tekanan kuat muncul dari tubuh gadis tersebut. sorot mata penuh keyakinan terpancar dari iris birunya.

"Terima ini!" gadis tersebut membentang kedua tangannya yang kemudian membentuk semacam lingkaran sihir didepannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ditembakkanlah sebuah sinar berbentuk naga berwarna merah kehitaman dari lingkaran itu.

"Groar!" sinar tersebut mengaum dengan buas seperti pemangsa yang siap menangkap buruannya. Namun, ditelinga Kokabiel hal ini tak lebih dari nyalak seekor anak anjing.

Grep!

Sinar tersebut dengan mudah ditangkapnya dan dia padatkan menjadi semacam bola. "Hahaha, hanya segitukah? Kupikir ini akan menjadi lebih menarik! Kau memiliki Sekiryuutei dipihakmu tapi hanya seginikah?" Kokabiel tertawa sinis karena melihat hal seperti sekarang. Baginya ini semua adalah lelucon.

"Belum selesai!" seorang gadis berpakaian Miko mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kokabiel sembari terbang didekatnya. Dari ujung jari itu keluarlah semacam petir yang siap menyambar pria itu.

Kokabiel hanya tersenyum melihat serangan itu. Dimatanya serangan semacam ini tak akan mempan pada dirinya yang notabene veteran Great War.

Ditangkapnya petir tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya. Dipadatkannya petir itu menjadi semacam bola petir yang dia gabungkan dengan energi tembakkan gadis merah tadi.

"Hahaha, ini tidak menarik! Kuharap Baraqiel tak marah padaku karena membunuh anaknya." Kokabiel mengarahkan bola energi berukuran super besar hasil campuran serangan tadi beserta energinya kearah Miko itu.

"Mati kau!" dengan kekuatan penuh, bola tersebut mengarah kepada Miko itu. Sementara itu, para rekannya nampak hanya bisa melongoh karena tak sempat memberikan reaksi berarti untuk menolong gadis itu.

"Akeno!" gadis berambut merah itu menatap tak percaya saat bola energi itu mulai melahap tubuh Miko tersebut. sedangkan salah satu rekan mereka yang berambut pirang panjang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh dirinya tak sanggup melihat kematian secara langsung seperti ini.

Gadis itu sendiri hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Perlahan air matanya keluar karena dirinya sadar maut akan menjemputnya sekarang. Dia sekarang hanya teringat pada sesosok pria yang menjadi figure keluarga satu-satunya dimatanya. 'Maafkan aku, Naruto-nii…..' dirinya tak bisa menghindar lagi karena cepatnya serangan tersebut mengarah kepadanya.

'Tenanglah, kau masih hidup.' Sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinga Akeno tiba-tiba terdengar begitu saja. Mata gadis itu melihat bahwa sekarang dirinya berada dipelukkan sesosok tubuh kekar berbalut baju besi berwarna sosok itu tertutup dengan semacam helm bermotif kepala naga hitam. Semua hal yang dipancarkan oleh sosok itu adalah kesan kuat dan hampa…

"Maaf, kalau tadi terlambat." Sebuah suara dari balik baju besi itu menyadarkan Akeno dari lamunannya. Perlahan sosok tersebut turun ketanah secara gagah. Akeno sendiri kemudian menyadari siapa sosok penolongnya itu.

"kau terlambat, Nii-san." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengeluarkan cairan bening dari pinggir matanya. Sebuah rasa rindu menyeruak secara hebat ketika melihat sosok yang mengasuhnya selama ini kini berada dihadapannya.

"Ah, maaf untuk itu. Namun sepertinya dia telah berani bertindak macam-macam dengan adikku ini." Sosok itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang karatan berlumur darah dari ketiadaan. Pedang tersebut memancarkan aura mengerikan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan sebagai apapun.

"Berubah." Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu. Pedang tersebut seperti seekor anjing penurut yang mengikuti perintah majikannya itu lalu berubah menjadi sebuah tombak berwarna hitam dengan mata tombak berlumuran darah. Tangan sosok tersebut menggengam kuat benda itu.

"Terima ini."Sosok itu melempar tombak tersebut layaknya sebuah lembing kearah Kokabiel. Pria itu sadar dengan bahaya serangan itu dengan cepat menghindar semampunya.

Besshhh!

Singgasana tersebut sukses ditembus tombak itu dan dibuat musnah menjadi butiran debu bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tombak tersebut.

Kokabiel terkejut bukan main melihat hal tersebut. "K-kau. Apakah itu kau, Slavic dragon?" veteran malaikat jatuh ini tak menyangka bertemu dengan salah satu makhluk yang paling dihindarinya karena kekuatan misteriusnya.

"Ah, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Namun, kau hampir merusak kontrakku dengan gadis itu. Maka dari itu, kau akan kumusnahkan disini." Sosok tersebut mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamnya yang bermotif naga. Matanya menatap lurus tak mau berpaling dari Kokabiel.

Wush!

Sosok itu telah muncul didepan Kokabiel sembari mengayunkan tinjunya. Tinju tersebut dilapisi dengan semacam kobaran api berwarna hitam kemerahan. "Rasakan kekuatan sebuah janji." Begitulah perkataan sosok itu ketika pukulannya menghantam dada malaikat jatuh malang tersebut.

"Ohok!" sebuah tinju berkekuatan penuh sukses membuat Kokabiel meluncur kencang ketanah. Sayap hitamnya terkepak secara otomatis terlihat patah beberapa karena tubrukan itu.

"Hmm, cuma segitukah? Kuharap absennya diriku dari Great War memunculkan banyak sosok hebat. Ya, aku dibuat kecewa lagi." Sosok itu melipat tangannya dengan gestur meremehkan. Dirinya merasa kalau lawannya kali ini tidak sadar akan posisinya. "Kuharap Azazel memaafkanku jika sampai membunuh rekannya." Keluarlah semacam pedang bercahaya hitam dari balik punggungnya.

Kokabiel hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihat ajalnya yang amat dekat. Serangan tadi lebih menyerupai racun keras karena tubuhnya menjadi luar biasa kaku sekarang. 'Sial!' mata merahnya membesar dan mengecil menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan tersebut.

Pranggg!

Kubah Kristal yang melapisi sekolah itu perlahan memunculkan retakan dari bagian pucuknya yang dilanjutkan dengan pecahnya pelindung tersebut. Hal ini membuat Naruto sejenak menengadahkan kepalanya keatas begitupun dengan orang lain di dalam tempat itu. Mata pemuda ini melihat sesosok tubuh berbalut pakaian tempur berwarna putih. Dia nampak gagah namun juga meninggalkan kesan arogan pada setiap gerakannya. Akan tetapi, cahaya bulan serta serpihan Kristal yang berjatuhan di belakang dirinya membuat sosok itu terlihat mengagumkan.

"Albion?" Naruto menyebutkan sebuah nama dalam gumamnya. Sementara itu, Kokabiel yang tengah menahan sakit amat sangat menjadi kehilangan semangat hidupnya saat melihat sosok tersebut.

[Alduin?] sepasang sayap milik sosok tersebut tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia sepertinya mengenal sosok yang kini sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ah, ternyata itu dirimu. Ada urusan apakah Hakuryuuko ini datang?" Tatapan tanpa emosi berarti kembali dia tunjukkan. Namun, nampak sedikit sikap siaga terlihat darinya mengingat bahwa lawannya kali ini adalah naga juga meskipun hanya sebagai inang.

"Apapun urusanku bukanlah urusanmu. Aku kesini cuma menginginkan dia." Telunjuk kanan sosok itu menunjuk kepada sosok Kokabiel yang masih tersungkur di tanah. "Jadi, bisakah aku mengambilnya?" Sebuah tawaran atau lebih tepatnya desakkan kembali dilancarkan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Hmm, kalau kau tidak melukai mereka maka silahkan saja." Naruto memilih untuk tidak memulai pertikaian karena suatu hal.

"Pilihan yang bijak." Sosok itu lalu mendarat ketanah dan mendekati Kokabiel. Naruto sendiri membiarkannya melewati dirinya.

Tap

"Kokabiel, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bertingkah kali ini. Azazel sampai sakit kepala karena ulahmu." Sosok tersebut kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Kokabiel yang masih tersungkur.

"Vali…kau…" Kokabiel hanya bisa merutuk karena serangan dari Naruto membuat tenaganya menghilang secara drastis dan membuatnya menjadi amat lemah sekarang.

"Hmmp, kupikir kau lebih hebat dari ini." Vali kemudian melepaskan sebuah sihir yang membuat Kokabiel tersedot kedalam semacam lubang dimensi. "Urusanmu adalah dengan Azazel." Ucapan pemuda ini berhenti saat kedua matanya saling beradu tatapan dengan Naruto.

"Apakah ini sudah selesai?" Naruto menatap Vali dengan tatapan yang seolah memasang kesan biasa saja namun tidak memberikan kesan meremehkan.

Sementara itu, Vali sendiri hanya tersenyum. "Ya, sudah selesai. Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Slavic Dragon serta rivalku di sini." Pemuda ini menatap bergantian kedua orang tersebut. Sementara itu, Issei yang ditatap menjadi sedikit gentar.

[Lama tak jumpa, Ddraig.] Sayap milik vali kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Kelihatannya terjadi sebuah reuni kecil di sini.

[Ah, lama juga tak bersua denganmu, Albion.] Sebuah suara dari sarung tangan milik Issei itu, semua yang ada di sana memasang wajah bingung mereka. 'Apakah mereka saling kenal?' itulah tanya di pikiran mereka semua minus Naruto yang hanya menatap biasa saja pada keduanya.

"Hmm, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Sekiryuutei. Namun, kuharap kau berkembang lebih pesat lagi dari sekarang. Jujur saja, kekuatanmu yang sekarang hanya menjadi beban bagi timmu." Vali mengakhiri ucapannya dengan terbang pergi dari sana meninggalkan Issei dan lainnya dalam rasa bingung.

Sementara itu, Issei hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan vali. Tangannya nampak mengepal kuat karena memendam sesuatu di dalam jiwanya.

[Apa kau takut, partner?] sebuah suara mekanik terdengar dari sarung tangan Issei. Perkataan tersebut kontan membuat Issei tersentak. Nampak keringat dingin mengalir dari balik bajunya.

"Jujur, aku merasakan kekuatan yang mengerikan dari tubuhnya." Issei mencoba untuk realistis kali ini. Dia tahu bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan Vali terlalu jauh.

[Ya, itu normal bagimu. Aku tidak menyalahkan hal ini padamu. Namun kujamin kau akan melebihinya nanti.] Sedikit perkataan dari suara itu kembali memunculkan rasa percaya diri pemuda itu.

"Nii-san…" Semua di sana kembali teralihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Akeno, sang Miko memeluk sosok misterius yang menolong mereka tadi.

"Akeno…" Naruto hanya mengelus pelan kepala gadis ini. Nampaknya dia memperoleh sedikit sebuah hal yang telah lama ia lupakan yaitu Perasaan.

Srek!

Issei berjalan dengan posisi siaga sembari menatap waspada pada sosok di depannya. Meskipun telah ditolong, namun bukan berarti dia bukan musuhmu kan?

"Siapa kau?" Issei akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan paling penting dari semua pertanyaan yang ada.

Naruto tidak menjawab secara lisan namun memilih menjawabnya dengan cara lain. Perlahan, pakaian perang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kini terlepas dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut spike berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna violet. Pipinya mulus tanpa ada sedikitpun hal yang membuat kemulusan tersebut berkurang. Tubuh tingginya dibalut dengan sebuah pakaian berjubah hitam serta sebuah pedang dan sarungnya tergantung di punggungnya.

Akeno yang melihat hal tersebut nampak membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Namun, Naruto tidak menghiraukan reaksi sang adik dan memilih melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Namaku Himejima Kushiro. Aku adalah kakak dari Himejima Akeno." Senyum tipis dia perlihatkan, namun. Secara perlahan sebuah aura hitam yang amat tipis keluar dari tubuhnya dan merasuk kedalam Gauntlet milik Issei. Sekiryuutei itu sendiri tidak merasakan apapun terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Namun Ddraig merasakannya. Kini sang naga merah sedang berhadapan dengan sosok lain di dalam diri Issei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Mindscape]

"Halo, Ddraig." Sebuah suara berat yang terkesan dingin kini sedang menggema di dalam sebuah tempat penuh api. Nampak di tengah kobaran api itu telah bangkit seekor naga berwarna merah.

"Lama tak jumpa, Alduin. Tak kusangka kau memakai wujud manusiamu selama ini." Ddraig hanya memasang tatapan mengejek kepada sosok naga dihadapannya.

"Hmm, kau terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasa. Aku perlu banyak kontrak beberapa dekade ini untuk bertahan hidup." Alduin yang tidak lain adalah Naruto dalam wujud naganya memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Ddraig dengan tubuh besarnya. Kedua sayap hitamnya dia tutup.

"Ah, kau dingin seperti biasanya. Ya, tapi karena absennya dirimu dalam Great War membuat kesenanganku dan Albion menjadi berkurang. Apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu?" Ddraig menatap penasaran pada Alduin. Sementara itu, sedikit ekspresi ketidaksukaan terpancar dari mata naga itu.

"Aku hanya memilih tidak ikut karena keinginanku saja. Lagipula aku tidak pernah tertarik melawan para makhluk injil seperti mereka." Alduin memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kobaran api di sekelilingnya. "Hmm, jadi inikah tempat Tuhan menyegelmu? Sesuai juga dengan watakmu." Ucapan naga satu itu membuat Ddraig menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Hey, jangan membawa masa lalu dalam hal ini." Nampaknya pembicaraan mulai hangat meskipun Alduin hanya memasang ekspresi cueknya.

"ya, aku tahu itu cuma masa lalu. Masa lalu dimana ada dua naga bodoh yang mengamuk di tengah pertempuran tiga Fraksi sampai-sampai membuat tubuh mereka dicincang menjadi beberapa potongan hingga berakhir disini." Ucapan Alduin sukses membuat Ddraig naik darahnya. Naga merah ini kemudian menembakkan hembusan apinya kepada naga hitam itu.

"Bangsat! Kau terlalu banyak omong! Berabad-abad kau hidup dan cuma sikap inilah yang tetap lekat dijiwamu!" Ddraig terus menembakkan bola apinya meskipun ia tahu itu percuma karena dia tidak dapat membunuh orang didalam kesadarannya.

"Ya, dan berabad-abad juga Naga merah satu ini tidak berubah tempramennya. Padahal aku sudah berharap banyak dari acting kerenmu kepada Sekiryuutei tadi." Alduin menuang minyak tanah kedalam kobaran api. Hal ini sukses membuat Ddraig naik darah. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian naga merah ini menghentikan amukannya dan menatap naga hitam itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Oi, aku yakin kau kesini pasti ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan. Jadi, apakah hal penting itu?" Ddraig berani bertaruh bahwa Alduin tak akan datang padanya hanya untuk bertegur sapa saja. Dia pasti punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan.

Alduin merubah sikapnya saat Ddraig mulai fokus kepada topik. "Ddraig, kau tahu kan kalau para naga yang masih aktif sekarang mulai kehilangan kejayaan mereka?" Naga hitam ini lalu berjalan mendekat kearah naga merah di hadapannya. Kemudian, Dia menepuk pundak lawan bicaranya sembari berkata dengan nada dingin. "Para naga jahat telah bangkit kembali. Namun, membawa bahaya lebih sekarang. Bahkan Crom Cruach ambil bagian." Hal ini membuat Ddraig membulatkan matanya.

"Yang benar saja? Si gila itu lagi. Setauku membangkitkan seekor naga saja membutuhkan usaha besar bila dirimu bukan Tuhan. Sekarang yang kudengar malah para naga jahat." Ddraig memutar lehernya menatap Alduin dengan tatapan tak percaya. " Dan dari semua naga di dunia, cuma dirimu yang menguasai sihir naga sampai sempurna." Ucapan naga merah itu membuat raut wajah lawan bicaranya berubah.

"Sempurna? Itu dulu. Kekuatanku sekarang tidaklah sehebat dulu. Kupikir aku bisa bersantai di dimensi miliku ketika Great War. Aku sudah berharap muncul bibit baru yang mampu menghilangkan semua 'kotoran' di dunia ini. Namun, tak ada hal istimewa ternyata." Alduin menatap sendu kobaran api dihadapannya tanpa mau melihat Ddraig.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menemuiku? Aku tidak cuma masalah ini saja yang menggangumu." Sedikit kesal memang ketika orang berbicara padamu tetapi lawan bicaramu malah membuang muka darimu.

"Aku datang kesini sebagai sesama naga. Ingatlah perkataanku ini. Grendel sedang membawa sesuatu yang berbahaya. Namun aku tak tahu apa itu. Penglihatanku mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan kurasa itu saja yang perlu kusampaikan." Alduin secara perlahan menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ddraig hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah naga satu itu. 'Ya, sebaiknya pembicaraan tadi cuma kami berdua yang tahu.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-san?" Suara seorang gadis membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya tadi. Pembicaraan panjang dengan Ddraig tadi hanya memakan waktu beberapa detik saja, namun itu tetap membuat semua di sana menjadi curiga.

"Ano, Kushiro-san. Bisakah anda ikut dengan kami? Kami ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang anda." Rias kini telah muncul dihadapan Naruto sambil menatap tajam pemuda itu. Dia belum sepenuhnya percaya kepada orang di depannya itu. Terlebih lagi mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sosok misterius tadi.

"Tidak perlu Rias, dia akan berbicara banyak denganku." Tiba-tiba suara muncul dibelakang mereka. Hal itu membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh kearah tersebut dan melihat seorang pria berambut merah panjang berdiri di sana sendirian dengan memasang wajah tak senang.

Sementara itu, saat semua pandangan tertuju, Naruto membisikan sesuatu kepada Akeno di sampingnya. "Jangan banyak bicara tentangku sekarang. Penjelasannya nanti saja." Gadis itu tersentak sesaat namun kemudian mengganguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sirzechs." Naruto merangsek ke depan dan menghampiri pria berambut merah tersebut. Hal ini tentu membuat Rias menjadi bingung. 'Bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Onii-sama?'

Sirzechs memilih berjalan kearah Naruto dengan langkah kasar dan sarat akan kesan emosi. "Naru-" Omongannya langsung dipotong saat pemuda berambut hitam ini merangkulnya dan mengajaknya berjalan ke pojok.

"Sirzechs, mungkin kau punya banyak masalah denganku. Namun ingatlah kontrak antara kita berdua. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Namun aku kembali kesini karena suatu hal penting. Hal ini juga menyangkut masa depan ras kalian." Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat pria ini tertegun. Dia lalu menoleh kepada orang di sebelahnya itu dengan memasang tatapan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sirzechs merasa kebingungan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun, dia tahu bahwa setiap omongan pemuda ini bukanlah main-main.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Namun, bukan sekarang saatnya. "Naruto menoleh kepada para anak muda di belakangnya sehingga Sirzechs mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Dan satu lagi. Panggil aku Kushiro."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi, kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku nanti." Anggukan pelan diberikan Naruto sebagai tanda setuju.

"Ya, sekarang aku harus mengarang sendiri kisahku kepada mereka." Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kelompok Rias sembari menyiapkan skenarionya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa eropa berkumpullah beberapa orang anak remaja serta dua orang dengan tampilan lebih dewasa yang saling bercakap satu sama lainnya. Suasana di dalamnya tidaklah terlalu tegang seperti , semuanya belum begitu santai.

"Sokka, Jadi Kushiro-san adalah teman Onii-sama ya. Tak kusangka Onii-sama mempunyai teman sepertimu. Lalu, apa kekuatan tadi? Sempat kudengar Kokabiel mengucapkan kata 'Slavic Dragon' padamu. Apakah kau adalah inangnya?" Seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Rias nampak antusias bertanya kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut merah panjang.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku punya Sacred Gear sendiri dengan seekor naga tersegel di dalamnya. Kekuatannya lumayan hebat meskipun tidak sehebat Sekiryuutei." Naruto/ Kushiro menatap Issei sehingga membuat pemuda itu menjadi canggung karenanya. Tentu saja semua omongan pemuda berambut hitam ini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Bahkan, Akeno sang adik hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Kalau boleh aku ingin berbicara dengan Akeno berdua sekarang. Mungkin obrolan kita bisa dilanjutkan lain hari saja." Naruto memohon kepada Rias, namun di dalam batinnya kini sebuah mantra sedang dia aktifkan. ' **Tror' **Sementara itu orang di sebelahnya telah sadar akan hal tersebut dan memilih menyiapkan penangkal sihir itu.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan saja jika ingin berbicara dengan Akeno. Aku yakin ada sangat merindukan adik anda." Rias tanpa banyak protes langsung menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Ddraig hanya bisa cengoh karenanya.

"Terima kasih." Senyum tipis Naruto tercipta dan membuat Akeno menjadi bingung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di sebuah Kafe, dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk bersama sembari tertawa sesaat. Tidak tampak ada hal aneh di antara mereka berdua meskipun sebenarnya mereka berdua bukan makhluk biasa.

"Nee, Nii-san. Kenapa kau tadi amat penuh emosi? Kupikir kau sudah melupakan cara untuk berekspresi dan apa-apaan dengan penampilan itu?" Gadis yang sedang duduk berlawanan arah dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu terkikik sesaat melihat penampilan lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasa, Akeno. Ini adalah penyamaranku sekarang. Dan untuk masalah emosi ini aku juga menyalin milik seseorang di dalam organisasiku agar bisa berinteraksi dengan kalian tanpa masalah." Pemuda ini nampak tersenyum lembut melihat gadis itu tertawa ringan karenanya.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu apakah Nii-san bisa tertawa?" Akeno menatap penasaran kepada sang kakak karena dulu ketika tinggal bersamapun diatak pernah mendengar tawa pemuda ini.

"Hmm, mungkin bisatapi bukanlah tawa alami. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku tidak memakainya." Pemuda ini memilih meminum jus jeruk yang telah tersedia di meja makannya sembari menatap Akeno sang adik meskipun dia bukan kakak kandungnya.

"Kenapa?" Akeno merasa bingung ditatap oleh kakaknya begitu intens. Sedikit rasa malu menderah gadis itu.

"Ya, beberapa tahun tak melihatmu dan sekarang kau menjadi gadis yang cantik." Senyum tipis terukir dari bibir pemuda itu. Sementara itu, Akeno hanya bisa tersipu mendengar pujian dari kakaknya ini.

"Mou, Kushiro-nii." Mungkin dia mencoba membiasakan diri untuk memanggil kakaknya dengan nama tersebut. Hatinya merasa senang karena sekian lama akhirnya sang kakak kembali sekarang.

Srek!

Kushiro tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hal ini tentu membuat Akeno terkejut dan membuat kedua tangan halusnya menahan pemuda tersebut karena takut pemuda itu pergi. "Nii-san, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Suara gadis ini seketika menjadi parau dan sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya. Dia takut sendirian.

Kushiro yang melihat hal ini lalu mendekat kearah Akeno dan mengelus kepalanya. "Dasar cengeng, tenanglah. Aku cuma melapor kepada Ophis saja sebentar. Sebaiknya kau siapkan makan malam saja. Aku sudah tahu dimana rumahmu sekarang." Hal ini membuat gadis itu menjadi lega hatinya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama." Akeno menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat Kushiro tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Iya." Kushiro lalu melepas gengaman Akeno dan pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Besh!

Sebuah kabut abu-abu muncul dan mengeluarkan sosok Kushiro atau yang kita panggil sekarang Naruto ke dalam suatu ruangan di mana terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan mengenakan baju gothic loli miliknya. Perlahan pemuda berambut hitam ini berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Naruto, apakah itu penampilan barumu?" Gadis itu menatap dari atas hingga kebawah melihat tampilan orang itu.

"Ophis, sebaiknya kau berkunjung kedunia manusia bila ingin mempelajarinya dan bukan melihatku seperti itu." Naruto merasa risih karena Gadis ini terus menatapnya secara intens. Mungkin, dia telah berhasil mempelajari emosi manusia yang dia salin.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu tertarik berkunjung kesana terlalu sering. Dan apakah kau sudah berhasil melakukan infiltrasi ke sana?" Ophis mencoba mengingatkan kembali Naruto akan tugas yang dia amanatkan kepadanya.

"ya, berhasil. Dan kukira rencanamu kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Great Red. Jadi, apakah kau sudah menyerah?" Naruto mencoba mengejek Ophis namun gadis ini memilih diam seribu kata ketimbang berbicara banyak.

"…"

"Ya, sudahlah bila kau tidak mau bicara. Lagipula sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi hal menarik." Naruto menoleh kebelakang sembari memamerkan senyum tipisnya saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan bersenjatakan tombak kini menghampiri mereka.

" Selamat datang, Sensei." Pemuda ini memberi hormat layaknya seorang jagoan kungfu kepada gurunya.

"Ah, hentikan sikapmu itu. Cao Cao." Naruto memegang tangan pemuda itu mencoba untuk menghentikan pose pemuda ini.

"Ah, akan tetapi tanpa anda aku tidak akan berkembang sejauh ini." Cao Cao tetap saja memberi hormat karena merasa Naruto telah berjasa besar padanya.

"Hmm, baiklah itu terserah padamu saja. Namun, apakah kau sudah siap mengikuti misiku kali ini?" Naruto nada bicaranya kini berubah menjadi lebih serius serta menyimpan sebuah misteri dari perkataannya.

"Tentu saja." Senyum tipis mengiringi jawaban itu. "Namanya Vali kan?"

**TBC**

**Oke, sedikit bahasan hahaha. Naruto disini seekor naga dan di chapter ini dia kembali kedunia manusia karena suatu urusan yang salah satunya adalah menyelamatkan Akeno tadi. Chap ini terjadi sekitar 2 tahun lebih setelah Cahpter sebelumnya. Nama asli Naruto di sini adalah Alduin. Terinspirasi dari nama naga di game favorit saya Skyrim hehehe. Untuk tampilannya bisa lihat Google. Kira-kira kayak Red Eyes Black Dragon (Sebenarnya mau memakai tampilan Alduin tapi rasanya aneh kalau gambar 3D dikhayalkan jadi 2D menurutku hehehe). Untuk kemampuan tempur tentu sebagai naga dia amat kuat. Kira-kira selevel dengan Ddraig serta Albion namun dia punya poin lebih pada sihir naga. Sihir naga itu apa? nanti di chap selanjutnya akan dijelaskan melalui cerita. Pairing? Tetap dengan Grayfia. Tapi belum waktunya mereka berdua bertemu. Terlalu cepat.**

**Sekian Chapter 2 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


End file.
